The Way You Look Tonight
by BDrakesgurl
Summary: It starts with a secret admirer...


Marie had never really believed in anonymous love letters. Obviously, if the man felt anything, it was his job to tell her so- not to hide behind a few scribbles of a pen on folds of paper. It was another thing entirely, however, when he requested her presence for a secret rendezvous. That could only mean, of course, that he had a romantic evening planned to the "T" so she'd be foolish to decline. One never decides whether or not to accept an anonymous invitation solely on her own opinion, however, which is why Marie had cornered her two closest girlfriends and demanded their expertise on the subject. Several seconds later she'd been whisked to Kitty's room, and was perched upon her bed, watching Jubilee ransack Kitty's closet. "I do own my clothes," Marie teased gently, knowing full well the negative reception of her comment that was on the way. "Your style, chica, while unique and. prude, in its own way, is not acceptable when one is accepting the affections of one's true love." Jubilee paused only long enough for a dramatic sigh, before frantically shuffling through the clothes once again. Marie giggled, fingering the note in slender gloved fingers and trying to hide the wistful look from the others. "I'm surprised it took Logan this long to tell you," Kitty added, from underneath the bed, where she was looking for the silk gloves she'd borrowed nearly a month ago when Scott had surprised her with tickets to the opera- an event that one did not attend without the right pair of gloves. Marie's heart leapt into her throat at the mention of his name. All day she'd been harboring the hope that this entire façade was a fabrication created by Logan to throw her off the beaten path. It didn't much seem his style, he'd be more likely to come out and tell her, but maybe he'd wanted to keep her guessing. "What makes you say it's Logan?" So much for any attempt at subtle curiosity. Her friends, luckily, indulged her without teasing at her desperation this time. "Who else could it possibly be? Everyone else has already hooked up by now." "Maybe," Jubilee interrupted mischievously, "he's in a relationship that's making him miserable. It would explain the mystery. he wouldn't want his significant other to find out." Both Kitty and Marie rolled their eyes at the suggestion. "Please, Jubes, that sort of thing just doesn't happen around here." Glancing over at Kitty, who'd just produced the second and matching glove, Marie quickly amended her statement by adding a "twice" and causing all three of them to erupt in scandalized laughter. Once sobered, Jubilee's brow furrowed in contemplation. "What if it's Bobby?" Marie chewed on her lower lip some at that. It was a possibility, after all, what with the way he'd suddenly been spending time with her since his return from Boston for the summer. He claimed that, despite the abundance of charming young women he'd met, there was only one Marie, and he'd missed her terribly. It'd all seemed rather platonic at the time, but the more she analyzed it, the more her imagination twisted it into more. Her stomach knotted suddenly. She'd always held a place in her heart for Bobby. he'd been her best friend since day one. Only, the feelings she felt when he walked into a room were far surpassed by what she felt whenever Logan was around. "Don't worry, babe." Jubilee's voice broke her thoughts and she forced a smile in her friend's direction, shaking her head to assure them she was doing nothing of the sort. "I'm sure it's Logan," Kitty added, giving her hand a squeeze before Marie rose and headed for the door. They'd spent longer searching for clothes than she'd first expected, and she needed to hurry if she wanted to make it. If.  
  
It was quarter to nine when she finally finished getting ready. She'd chosen something from her own closet, as a last minute resort, and was rather content with the results. It was nothing too fancy, but complimented her in all the right spots and was sure to make her look more elegant than anything else she could have found. The finishing touches to accent the green silk were the black silk gloves that she had at one point assumed she would never see again after handing them over to Kitty. Neat as the young woman was, she had a tendency to misplace things that didn't belong to her. Everyone had his faults. The majority of her time was spent in front of her mirror, chewing on her lower lip and contemplating her hair. The sharp white contrast from brown only seemed to add to the splendor of the sight before her, and after fumbling with several attempts at an up-do, she simply took a curling iron to it and gave it a few curls so that her hair wouldn't lay limp and destroy the full picture. Once that was accomplished, she was ready to go. It was an observation that made her excited and absolutely terrified all at once. There was one of two men downstairs, ready to promise her some kind of vow in the way of love. She knew that much by the letter she'd received. What she didn't know was whether or not she would be satisfied with the truth. The more she thought about Bobby, the more she realized he could make her completely happy for the rest of her life, and he was definitely by no means a disappointment. He was handsome and charming and the boyish personality promised to make things interesting, even as they grew old together. But even as she thought these things, the dull ache in response to her need for Logan made itself ever known. He was the one she watched for late at night as she lounged in the Rec Room. She pretended she was looking outside at the stars, tracing the constellations and all that, but it was obvious to just about everyone that she was waiting. The only question that remained now was, did she continue to wait, or did she move on.? Not bothering with the necessities of make up, Marie took hold of the invitation and slowly made her descent down the stairs. Her heart pounded in unison with every footfall she made, as she turned the corner and found herself facing the dining room. She had never actually been inside the room, now that she thought about it. Probably because the majority of the meals served were held in the cafeteria where there was enough room for all the students. Occasionally the Professor would hold a ball, in honor of those who donated the money necessary to keep the school running, but more often than not she remained outside on those nights, mingling with whoever strayed into the gardens. So now, at the sight of the doors left open, and a sleek velvet curtain hiding her view of the inside, she felt curiosity get the best of her. Letting out a deep breath, Marie pushed aside the curtain and peeked her head into the room, allowing the rest of her to follow a moment later. The lights were dimmed, with a majority of the illumination coming from candles scattered romantically about the room. Any tables and chairs that might have been present were pushed aside, and in its place was a little table for two, complete with the classy table setting for two, the plates covered to keep the meal a surprise. An expensive chandelier loomed overhead, and seemed to compliment the entire room perfectly, making it thus complete. All except for one thing, which was, of course, her secret admirer. A quick sweep of the room revealed him, though not entirely. In the corner, a faint shadow was etched in the darkness. He sat perched at the piano, his fingers well attuned with the instrument for he filled the room with beautiful music, almost effortlessly. Marie said nothing, remaining in the middle of the room, knowing that he knew of her presence and deciding to let him continue this performance as he had probably rehearsed it. After a few moments the song faded away into the quiet night air, and the musician moved away from the piano, his actions acute and precise in every facet. Her senses strained to see who it might be, even as he made his way over to meet her in the middle of the room, but he was clad in black and his face was well hidden by the shadow produced by the top hat he wore. At long last, he reached her, and Marie watched breathlessly as his gloved hands reached out and took hold of her own. The silence remained as he pinched at the fingers of her gloves, drawing them down her long, slender arm, removing it completely and doing the same with its partner before they were both politely discarded onto the dinner table. After he'd held her bare hands in his for several moments, he finally, and ever so slowly lifted his head.  
  
"Bobby.?" The young blond flashed Marie a charming smile that seemed to admit nothing at the moment and yet here he was. There was no denying that he had been the owner of the note, and all at once Marie was washed over by opposing emotions that seemed at once gentle and overbearing respectively. "I." It was stunned silence. She had no idea what to say, though he seemed to find much amusement in her predicament. At last, she seemed to find her tongue, and with a faint smile of apology, she began to explain that while he was her best friend, she wasn't sure she could love him, but that maybe she could try to learn how in time. She never got very far, however, no further than, "Bobby, I." before his hand raised and he pressed a finger to her lips. She was confused, yet grateful that a time for explanation was not yet at hand. There were no decisions as of yet to be demanded of her, and it was quite a relief, even if she knew in time she would have to make a choice.  
  
"Let's dance." The soft whisper of his voice released a shiver down her spine before she even knew what she was doing, and it took but a moment before she nodded her head and allowed herself to be drawn comfortably into his arms. It was nice there, after all, not the first time she'd been and hopefully not the last, however things turned out. She'd spent an ample amount of time with Bobby, when she'd first arrived at the school and moreso when Logan left. He was a kindred spirit, she supposed, knowing what it was like to love someone so attached to someone else. It made her feel slightly guilty, now that she knew his true intentions towards her, for spending all her time talking about Logan when it was so obvious that he was hopelessly in love with her.  
  
"I want you to be happy, Marie."  
  
"You always have." She smiled across from her, looking into the depth of the blue pools watching her with faint amusement, feeling her own eyes well with tears as she dropped her head and tried to compose herself. There was no music in the room, yet they seemed to find their own rhythm within the throes of silence. It was enchanting and terrifying all at once, to think that she might love someone other than Logan.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"I'm smiling, aren't I?"  
  
"People often hide behind smiles, Marie, you know that as well as I do." How he'd grown up, while he was away at school. She realized now how much she'd missed his presence entirely, occasionally glancing up at the door after Logan would leave to go wherever it was he went when he got restless, expecting to see blue eyes nearly hidden behind messy blond locks, and to be greeted by the most contagious smile she'd ever seen. Instead, she'd seen an empty hallway, and it was disheartening, to say the very least.  
  
"I suppose you're right, Bobby." She was twenty now, a year younger than he and yet she had learned so much in those few years. She didn't know if Logan would ever truly be there for her. She knew it once. Would have demanded it til the day she died, but the fact of the matter seemed to be that he could never be counted upon, while Bobby was there presently and holding her and making her smile. He went to all this trouble for her and as much as she knew love was more than the occasional candlelight dinner and silent dance, a part of her yearned for it, and she knew she might not get that from Logan.  
  
"I love you, Marie. You know that." Before she could stop him, he leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, afterwards drawing away and tucking a few stray locks behind her ear. She was startled, after all, with he and Logan gone there hadn't been anyone at the school that was particularly inclined to come that close in contact with her skin. They had never been afraid, neither of them, and it was particularly brave on the part of Bobby because he couldn't heal from it like Logan could. Perhaps that's why she'd been afraid to admit she might be able to love him. She could hurt him, worse than she could ever hurt Logan, and she didn't want to risk that. And she hated herself for doubting at all that she might Logan, because she did, more than anything, but everything going on was confusing her and she had the sharpest urge to suddenly run away, only Bobby was holding her and she knew he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"I know."  
  
"But not like that." All at once, the voices and thoughts swirling in her head came to a standstill as she looked at Bobby, the tears filming her eyes slowly trickling down her cheeks, though neither of them chose to wipe them away.  
  
"No.?"  
  
"No." The word was said gently, a smile etching over his face, probably because he could read the relief that ran over her features at the thought that she might not have to choose who she loved after all.  
  
"But.the note, the."  
  
"But," he echoed, firmly, lifting his head some and looking behind her a moment before looking back at her and smiling, moving just slightly away from her. "There is someone who does." Again he looked behind her, and this time Marie turned to do the same. As she did, she came to see a figure standing nearly behind her, with a fixed look of amusement and something akin to joy reflecting from his eyes. As gallantly as he could, though she could tell the movements were somewhat trying and embarrassing for a man like him, the man bowed at the waist, before holding a hand out to her.  
  
"May I have this dance?" All at once the dam broke, and she took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled against him, before the shock wore off and a smile took hold of her lips.  
  
"Logan," she said, beginning the dance with him and becoming completely unaware of anything else at that moment, "you can have every dance." 


End file.
